1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device with improved safety for cargo trucks or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,092 issued on Dec. 12, 2000 discloses a buckle device comprising a main body, a rotational retaining means rotatably mounted to the main body, and a buckle having an end connected to the rotational retaining means to pivot therewith. The other end of the buckle includes an engaging plate releasably engaged with two engaging notches of the main body. The rotational retaining means includes two shaft halves having a slit therebetween through which a free end of a strap extends. The free end of the strap wraps around the shaft halves and extends through the slit between the shaft halves when the engaging plate on the buckle engages with the engaging notches of the main body. However, it was found that the engaging plate was apt to be inadvertently impinged and thus disengaged from the engaging notches of the main body. In addition, the engaging plate was also apt to be impinged by the strap as a result of improper operation. These deficiencies caused relative rotation between the buckle and the main body and thus resulted in accidents.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved buckle device that has a different arrangement in which an operative portion of a retaining member for effecting release of the buckle is located away from the free end of the strap to thereby avoid inadvertent actuation of the retaining member of the buckle device.
A buckle device in accordance with the present invention comprises a main body, a rotational retaining device rotatably mounted to the main body, and a buckle having an end connected to the rotational retaining device to pivot therewith. The rotational retaining device includes a slit through which a free end of a strap is extended. A retaining member is mounted to the other end of the buckle and has an engaging portion for releasably engaging with an engaging section of the main body. The retaining member further includes an operative portion that is operable to disengage the engaging portion of the retaining member from the engaging section of the main body. The operative portion of the retaining member is located away from the free end of the strap when the buckle is in a retained position, thereby preventing inadvertent actuation of the operative portion of the retaining member.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.